Two different worlds
by MusaxxTecna5674
Summary: Monster High and Winx Club going to school together? Teamwork. Friendship. Adventures. Family. Romance. Jealousy. Hate. Anger. Interested? Read. Ohh and it is not only Draculaura, Clawdeen, Cleo and Winx! It is actually the seven ghoulfriends, Draculaura, Cleo, Clawdeen, Lagoona, Frankie, Ghoulia and Abbey! And also their boyfriends! And Winx Club! Oh and Specialists too! Enjoy!


**A/N Hey guys! TecnaxxMusa5674 is back! This is my crossover fanfiction account!**

 **Anyways this is about Monster High and Winx Club. I was watching a Monster High movie and saw a Winx + Monster High image in the images section in google so the idea just popped out of my head! I decided to create another account, so here I am!**

 **Uh huh this chap will be the intro chap. Besides, I need to learn more about Monster High, and today is July 29 so I think I will only be able to publish at August..well anyways please read!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Intro

 **~ At Monster High ~**

The monster students were walking down the freshly painted hallway. The new school year was a normal day for them. They laughed, chat, waved at each other just like usual. Meanwhile, a student came rushing from the front door, bumping with the other students, leaving a whirl of pink dust when...

"Draculaura! Watch out!" A pale green colored skin girl with stitches on the side of her neck, hollered out.

CRASH!

"Oopsie!" Draculaura mumbled, apologizing to a skeleton and picking up her books.

Draculaura has pale pink skin, pale purple eyes, and black hair with pink streaks. Many of her physical features nod to her vampire heritage, such as pointed ears, fangs and pale skin that's especially sensitive to the sun. She also has a small pink heart right under her left eye, which is a birthmark.

"Oh, Draculaura! It's like you're destined to mistakes!" The pale green skin girl giggled.

"Well, I can't help it, Frankie!" Draculaura exclaimed, putting her face into her hands.

Frankie Stein has long white hair with black streaks, similar to her mother's hair. It was originally styled with jagged streaks, and her fringe was pulled back over her head and pinned back with a hairclip, but was later changed so the streaks were more straight and natural - looking and is now styled with a side fringe that covered her forehead, again held with a clip.

"That's ok. I'm destined to lightning bolt accidents anyways!" Frankie laughed and Draculaura joined in.

Just then, 5 girls came their way. **(I'll introduce them right away!)**

The girl with the light blue skin, accentuated with a sort of glittering effect is name Abbey Bominable, has long, white hair with uneven streaks of pink, purple and blue mixed in made to look like they start as pink and blue on the edges and mix in the middle as purple. She has two small tusks protruding from her mouth and has large hands with sharp claws. She always wear a ice crystal necklace to keep her direct environment of a suitable temperature for her. She also wears a headband, wristbands, an off-the-shoulder tube crystalline dress, and knee-high high-heeled boots, all made with yuk fur.

The girl with the caramel-colored skin is name Clawdeen Wolf, has golden eyes and auburn curls that tumble to her hips, although she changes her hairstyle and color often, liking to experiment since her hair grows back rather fast. Her werewolf heritage is further accentuated by white fangs, pointy wolf ears and sharp claws.

Another girl, Cleo de Nile is in the possession of black hair, which is commonly enhanced with golden highlights, although she also pick blue, teal and/or purple as additional colors. She favors her hair to be long and hang loose, but she isn't hesitant to switch it up with a shoulder-length haircut. She has tan skin and blue eyes, always surrounded by thick black winged eyeliner, and wears a gem on her right cheek that is blue in mast of her assembles. While Cleo can get creative with her look, their is one fashion rule she can't break: she always has to have at least one piece of burial wrapping on her, lest she disappears into dust.

Ghoulia Yelps, the girl with the glasses, has light blue hair and pale grey skin. Her appearance is very studious and she wears cat-eye, horn-rimmed "nerd" glasses. Because of her zombie heritage she has trouble with facial expressions and tends to slouch and stand in awkward positions. Her eyelids also blink one at a time, rather than at the same time. Because of her physical limitations, she can only speak in "Zombie" (moaning and groaning) but all of her friends (except "Abbey Bominable") have learned the language so that they can converse with her.

The last girl, Lagoona Blue, has pale blue scales that cover her entire body, as well as webbed hands and fins protruding from her lower arms and legs. She has curly blonde hair that's streaked blue due to the chlorine in the school's pool, as well as freckles that dot her face.

"Well, well, well. Isn't that the accident-prone, Draculaura?" Cleo de Nile smirked and giggled.

"Oh yes it is." Draculaura giggles and bowed to Cleo.

"Too much silliness on the first day!" Clawdeen howled and laughed.

"It's a fresh new year. I can already feel it!" Frankie smiled, picking up a nearby dead rose and twirled around.

"Don't be too excited. Over load means no good." Lagoona winked and the others except Abbey laughed.

"What's so funny? It is true! Overload means truly no good!" Abbey asked, confused since she is the only one of them who don't understand English slang and jokes.

"Oh Abbey! She's just joking!" Frankie shook her head and smiled.

"Ohhhh...I truly don't understand English very well...I must learn harder!" Abbey sighed.

"We understand." Clawdeen grinned, and suddenly, they all looked at one another, except Abbey, again, and bursted out into laughter.

"Ugh! You guys! Stop it!" Abbey scowled.

"Okok!" Clawdeen giggled and stopped, but as Cleo couldn't stop, she said, "We'll stop."

The other girls couldn't contain their laughter and bursted out laughing, again. Fortunately, they would have been strangled to death by Abbey if they weren't saved by the bell.

Meanwhile, ( **I JUST have to add Ghoulia or she'll be left out!)** Ghoulia had been quiet all along, doing something on her laptop.

"RRRRRRIIINGGGGGG!"

After their usual morning bell, the loudspeaker above them cracked to life.

"Attention, students! I have a urgent thing to announce and it's a emergency so can you meet me and the teachers at the assembly room? Thank you. Enjoy your first day at Monster High! And welcome back!" the headmistress boomed through the speakers.

"That's Headmistress Bloodgood for you! Always speaking what you're supposed to speak first at the last!" Frankie laughed and the others jo9ined in, as they go to the assembly room, wondering what they would face.

Little did they know, they'd be facing adventures...

* * *

 **A/N How'd you like it? OK I know that I always write short on the first chapter..well that done well more than I expected. I was expecting it to publish in late August but yeah I worked hard!  
**

 **Ohh and everyone who read my stories in my another account, TecnaxxMusa5674, also read this account please! Crossover fanfictions only allow at this account!**

 **I know this is like OOC story but...**

 **Ohh and this story is about, Winx, Specialists, Monster High's 7 ghoulfriends, already introduced in the summary and their boyfriends! School life. High school life. Meanwhile, the Trix and the villains in Monster High movie will come together!**

 **Stay tuned!**


End file.
